The Things I Do For Love
by Haruchiru
Summary: We take a look at what Haruka will go through for the ones she loves. ^_^


Authors notes: I, in no way, own any of the characters of Sailor Moon (although I wish I did…J) They rightfully belong to Naoko-san, the creator. Please write to me, and tell me what you think, this is my first attempt at a fanfic, so be gentle J. haruka710@aol.com.  
Thanx a bunch!!! *~Haruchiru~*.   
  
The Things I Do For Love  
  
Haruka yawned sleepily as she stared at the ceiling with exhausted eyes. Memories of last night informed her of why she was so tired. At that she smiled and turned to the sleeping form beside her. Michiru clung to her athletic body as if she were to be ripped away at any moment. Haruka carefully shifted her weight, for her arm had fallen asleep because of her lovers' vice grip. As she moved, however, Michiru's peaceful slumber was interrupted. She blinked a few times before staring up at her now guilty-looking partner.  
  
"I'm sorry" Haruka whispered "I didn't mean to wake you."   
  
Michiru just stared at her for a few moments, savoring her time with the woman she adored. Finally, she asked: "Why are you up, love, couldn't you sleep?"   
  
Haruka sighed, "I was just thinking mostly, about my childhood, my senshi duties, you." she trailed off. Michiru cuddled into Haruka's underarm.  
  
"Haruka do you have any idea how scared I was today? I almost lost you."  
Michiru's voice cracked as she was on the brink of tears. "That monster," she continued finally. "Draining all of your energy and expecting me to just watch."  
  
Haruka hugged her distressed lover to calm her. "I know, but I'm ok, you're ok, the enemy is gone, that's all I care about, and so should you." "I know, but, I just wish we weren't senshi, that we had a normal life." "Michiru, if we weren't senshi, we may not have met, I would do it all over again if it meant that I could be with you, my love."  
  
"I love you so much." Michiru breathed. "I love you more." Haruka teased. "Try to go back to sleep, love, we have a busy day tomorrow." Haruka continued. "Oh?" asked Michiru, "What might we be doing?" Haruka smiled, "It's a surprise." Michiru sighed sleepily. "You're too good to me." "I know." Haruka laughed, "Oyasuminasai Michiru." "Oyasumi…Haruka." As the moon and stars shone brightly in the sky, the two forms slept peacefully in each others' arms.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
When Michiru woke up the following morning, she expected to see Haruka lying next to her, but instead awoke to the smell of fried rice and chicken. Michiru smiled to herself, Haruka could be so thoughtful. She got out of bed and pulled on her aqua robe. She then ran a brush through her long aqua hair and then headed downstairs. As she entered the kitchen, she had to stifle a laugh at the sight before her. Haruka was covered in what looked to be breakfast.  
  
"Shimatta!"  
  
Michiru couldn't hold it in any longer but stifled a giggle as best as she could. Haruka spun around on her heel with a glare.  
  
"How long have you been there?!"  
  
"Long enough." Michiru giggled.  
  
"You find this funny?" Haruka practically cried. "Very, but thank you for trying." Haruka just nodded and went back to her cooking.   
  
Michiru shook her head and joined her partner. "You really should be resting you know." Michiru scolded. "You haven't regained all of your strength yet."   
  
Haruka turned around and held Michiru in her arms. "I'm fine." she said gently. "That was yesterday, I'm perfectly alright now."   
  
Michiru sighed and layed her head against Haruka's chest. "I know" she sighed "But that doesn't make me worry any less."   
  
"Come on," Haruka said, changing the subject while pulling out of their embrace, "Lets eat my attempt at food." Michiru giggled, "It's not that bad Haruka, it looks fine."   
  
They both laughed and walked hand-in-hand to the table. "I really miss Hotaru, Setsuna too." sighed Michiru.  
  
"So do I, but I'm sure their having a wonderful time." Haruka replied. "It's good for them to get out for a while. Especially Setsuna, she's always in front of her computer and Hotaru has never been to an amusement park before, it benefits them both." she concluded.  
  
Michiru just nodded. After breakfast, Haruka headed upstairs with Michiru in tail. Haruka had told Michiru that she had a surprise for her, but that was all that she was telling. Haruka skimmed through her closet for something to wear while Michiru was taking a shower. After a few minutes, she decided on her best, black tuxedo. Haruka couldn't decide, however, on what cologne to wear. She then opted to let Michiru decide.  
  
"Michiru?" she asked, while walking into the bathroom.   
  
"Hmm?"   
"Which cologne should I wear tonight?"   
  
Michiru popped her head out of the shower and gave her a 'look'. "How am I supposed to tell you what to wear if you wont even tell me where we're going?"   
  
Haruka sighed and walked out of the bathroom. "Fine, I'll decide without your help!"  
  
Michiru just laughed and went back to her shower.  
  
After ten minutes of pondering, she finally decided on the one that Michiru liked the most. She then quickly ran a brush through her hair and patiently waited for Michiru to finish.  
  
A few minutes later, Michiru emerged from the shower wrapped in a towel. Haruka was seated on their bed reading a racing magazine that she just happened to be in this time around. Michiru looked over and smiled. She then went to her closet to find something to wear. She decided on and elegant white gown. Half an hour later, much to Haruka's distress, they were finally ready to go. Haruka just couldn't understand why it took so long for her lover to get ready, but she also never complained.  
  
They walked out to the garage together and over to Haruka's blue sports car, instead of the convertible because Michiru didn't want her hair messed up…J. She opened the door for Michiru and then rouned over to her side.  
  
"So," Michiru said slyly, "Doko wa?"   
  
Haruka sighed. "I told you, it's a surprise."   
  
Michiru sighed in defeat and just stared at the road ahead of her. Haruka reached for her hand and held it the rest of the way there. As they got closer, Haruka looked over to Michiru and smiled.   
  
"Close your eyes" she said.  
  
Michiru cocked an eyebrow, but obeyed. Haruka parked the car and jogged over to Michiru's side.   
  
"Can I open them?" she asked.   
  
"Yeah," Haruka replied, "Go ahead."   
  
As her aqua-marine eyes focused all she could do was gasp. Haruka smiled at her reaction. She knew she'd appreciate coming to a violin concert, especially to one as famous as this.  
  
"Ara, Haruka!" Michiru gasped as soon as she could find her breath. "How did you ever get tickets?"   
  
Haruka shrugged, "Some of my sponsors for racing owed me a favor or two,so I chose this as one of them."   
  
"Oh, Haruka I don't know what to say."   
  
Haruka smiled, "You don't have to say anything, and after this I'm taking you to the "Kaze no Kaioh" restaurant that I have reservations for."   
  
Michiru just smiled and hugged Haruka's arm even tighter then before. They walked that way until they entered the building. They made their way to their box seats and sat down. "You really didn't have to do this." Michiru stated.  
  
"Of course I did." replied Haruka, as she kissed her forehead.  
  
Michiru smiled to herself and layed her head on Haruka's chest. Haruka looked down at Michiru. Sometimes she didn't realize just how luck she was. She had beautiful lover, a very adorable and intelligent daughter, and a best friend all under one roof. She had a great job as a racing champion and her senshi duties were pretty much over. She and Michiru had defeated the Death Busters, Galaxia, and even that goofy puppet from the Dark Moon, however, it did come back and attack her again. But they ended up destroying it again, so it didn't matter to her, as long as they were both okay. Before she met Michiru, she literally had nothing. Her mother had died when she was born, and her father; her father wanted a boy and resented Haruka for it. He would beat her and reject her. So when she turned 16, she decided to leave. She went to a new school, far away from her father and cut her hair really short, just the way she liked it. She joined the track team and even took piano lessons since that was the instrument her mother used to play. Then one day, she had to race against Elza Grey, a racing champ. Of course, she won easily, but after the race, however, Elza approached Haruka with a beautiful, young girl about Haruka's age, with long aqua-marine hair. She kept talking to Haruka about her destiny. At the time Haruka thought she was crazy, but now she was glad that she finally agreed to join her. If she hadn't, she may have never found the woman that she loved so dearly.  
  
She was lulled out of her reverie as yet another violin song ended. She looked down at Michiru who had her eyes glued to the stage. She was so beautiful. Haruka couldn't resist any longer as she lightly tapped Michiru on her shoulder. Michiru looked up at Haruka, but before she could say any thing, her mouth was covered by Haruka's. Michiru, startled at first, tried to pull away, but Haruka held firm. Finally, she slowly melted into the embrace and into Haruka's warm embrace. The kiss lasted several minutes, but to them, only felt like a few seconds as they reluctantly pulled away. Michiru gazed up at Haruka, who's eyes sparkled with sincerity.  
  
"I love you," Haruka whispered as she pulled Michiru into a tight hug, "More than you could ever imagine."   
  
"I know," she replied as she snuggled into Haruka's arms, "I love you too."   
  
They stayed like that for the rest of the show. An hour later, when the show had ended, it was well after 6:00. Haruka and Michiru walked hand-in-hand out of the building.   
  
"That was very nice, thank you." Michiru said as she gave Haruka a quick kiss on the cheek. Haruka smiled and squeezed her lover's hand.   
  
"You're very welcome."   
  
They then walked to where Haruka's car was parked across the street. Haruka walked over to Michiru's side and helped her in; then rounded over to her side, and headed for the restaurant. When they arrived, Haruka helped Michiru out of the car and walked with her to the main entrance.  
  
"Reservations for two, Tenoh." Haruka told the waiter.   
  
"Right this way, please." Haruka and Michiru followed. Haruka sat down as the waiter pulled the chair out for Michiru. "Arigatou." she replied. The waiter just nodded. "I'll be your waiter, can I get you anything to drink?"   
  
"Um, one bottle of your finest red wine please." Haruka said. The waiter bowed politely and walked away.  
  
"It's very nice in here." Michiru observed mostly to herself than to anyone else. Haruka smiled at that.  
  
The waiter then approached them with their drink. "May I get you anything to eat?" "I'll have the fried shrimp and rice, please." Haruka ordered. "And I'll have the same." Michiru replied in kind. "Two orders of shrimp and rice, it will be ready soon." "Thank you." Michiru said.  
  
Haruka poured Michiru and herself a glass of the wine that the waiter had just brought them. "Here you go." Haruka said as she handed Michiru her glass.  
  
"Thank you." Michiru replied shyly.  
  
Not too long afterwards, did their food come. After dinner, they drove to Michiru's favorite spot. It was on the edge of a cliff that hung over the ocean. Michiru loved to come here every chance that she got. Haruka felt that this would be the perfect end to their wonderful evening.  
  
She parked the car and opened the door for Michiru as she got out of the car. They walked hand-in-hand along-side the cliff together for awhile, talking, before they reluctantly headed home. When they got home, Haruka opened the door and was trampled by her overly-energetic daughter.  
  
"Haruka-papa!" Hotaru squealed as she leapt into the air and into her father's arms.  
  
"Tadaima, hime-chan." Haruka replied with a laugh. Michiru just giggled.  
  
"Hotaru-chan, what are you doing awake?, it's after 9:30 and you have school tomorrow." "I tried to get her to go to bed," Setsuna said as she came in from the kitchen, "But, she insisted on staying awake until you two came home." Haruka laughed.  
  
"Well now we're home, and it's time for bed, lets go!" Haruka scooped her daughter in her arms and Hotaru squealed with laughter. "Say good night hime-chan." Hotaru smiled.  
"Night-night." "Good night, princess." replied Michiru. "Good Night Hotaru." Setsuna said as well.  
  
As Haruka carried Hotaru up to bed, Setsuna walked into the kitchen with Michiru close behind.  
  
"So, did you two have a good time today?" Michiru asked.  
  
"Yes, if you want to call getting sick from riding 17 roller coasters fun." Setsuna laughed. "Other than that, we had a great time. How about your day?"  
  
Michiru sighed. "I had a wonderful time. Haruka to me to see my favorite violin artist in concert, then she took me to that new restaurant downtown, and after that we went to that old cliff on the other side of town."   
  
Setsuna smiled. "You sound like you've had a very busy day as well." Michiru just nodded.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Papa?" Hotaru asked as Haruka tucked her in bed.  
  
"Yes hime-chan."   
  
"Can we get a pet?" Haruka was caught off-guard by her daughters sudden request. "What kind of pet do you have in mind?" Haruka finally asked.  
  
Hotaru thought for a moment. "Maybe we could get a puppy, or maybe a kitten."   
  
  
Haruka smiled. "A puppy is a big responsibility hime-chan. Your mother and I wouldn't have the time to take care of it when you are at school or away at Chibi-usa-chan's." Haruka reminded her. "And Setsuna is always tied up with her computer."   
  
"Well then how about a kitten? They don't need that much attention, you don't even have to walk them." Hotaru asked.  
  
Haruka smiled. Hotaru really did deserve a pet. "How about I talk it over with your mama tonight, and if she says yes, we will pick one out next Saturday, okay?"  
  
Hotaru nearly knocked Haruka off the bed as she leapt into her arms. "Oh thank you papa, I love you so much." Haruka laughed.  
  
"Your very welcome and I love you too, but your mother has more say in this than I do." Hotaru nodded and snuggled back under her covers. "Good night Haruka-papa." "Good night sweetie." Haruka replied as she backed out of Hotaru's room and gently closed the door.  
  
As Haruka descended the stairs, she saw Michiru in the living room by herself watching T.V. Haruka walked over to the couch and looked down at her. Michiru instantly stood up to let Haruka lie down and then layed on top of her as her lover put her arms around her. Michiru sighed contently.   
  
"Where's Setsuna?"   
  
"She went to bed, said that Hotaru wore her out."  
  
Haruka laughed. "I think they had a great time from what Hotaru told me." Haruka said.  
  
"Yeah." replied Michiru, "Me too."   
  
Haruka lightly rubbed her hands up and down Michiru's arms. She sighed contently at this. "We need to go to a pet store tomorrow." Haruka said conversationally.  
  
Michiru, shocked, looked up at her. "Why?"  
  
Haruka smiled. "Hotaru asked me if we could get a kitten."   
  
Michiru still looked shocked. "When did she ask you this?" Haruka smiled again. She knew this would be her reaction.   
  
"When I was upstairs with her tucking her in. She said that she had never had a pet, at least in this life, and she wanted something other than her goldfish. So I told her that I would talk it over with you, and tell her in the morning." Haruka concluded.  
  
Michiru looked at Haruka. Haruka looked right back. "Well, can we get her one?" Haruka finally asked.   
  
Michiru sighed. "Haruka, pets are very difficult to care for, do you really think this is a good idea?"   
  
"Michiru, come on, Hotaru has never had a pet before. Give her a chance and see how she does. She's such a good girl. She deserves a kitten. Every little girl does."   
  
Michiru smiled again. "She has you rapped around her little finger you know that?"   
  
Haruka shrugged. "Well so do you so I'm used to it."   
  
Michiru lightly pinched her arm. "Baka."   
  
She then stood up and drug Haruka with her, and kissed her on the cheek. "Come on, lets go to bed, and we'll see what happens in the morning." They then walked hand-in-hand upstairs together.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next few days went by way too slowly for Hotaru. Saturday just couldn't come quick enough. Finally, however, Friday night did come along, and Haruka was having a very hard time getting Hotaru to bed. Hotaru was just too excited.   
  
"Please go to bed hime-chan, we can't get you a kitten tomorrow if you don't go to bed." Haruka reasoned. Hotaru bounced up and down on her bed excitedly. Haruka smiled.   
  
"Fine then, you go to bed when you're ready." Haruka kissed Hotaru on the cheek, quietly left the room, and headed for her own room.  
  
When she opened the door, she found Michiru on their bed reading a romance novel. Michiru looked up and smiled at the exhausted look on her lover's face. Haruka glared at her.   
  
"The next time Hotaru gets excited about something, you're going to put her to bed." She said while changing into a tank-top and a pair of boxer shorts.   
  
Michiru smiled. "She's just excited Haruka. You know how kids are at that age."   
  
Haruka climbed into bed and kissed Michiru on the cheek. "I love you, good night."   
  
Michiru kissed her back and smiled. "Good night, love."   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Saturday Morning~~~7:00a.m  
  
The following morning, Haruka and Michiru were still fast asleep in their bed. Suddenly, the door of their bedroom burst open. Haruka peeked out of one eye, then groaned at what she saw. Hotaru bounded into their room and onto their bed.   
  
"Haruka-papa, Michiru-mama, I'm all dressed and ready to go to the pet store!" she exclaimed excitedly.   
  
Haruka pulled the covers over her head. She was not a morning person. Michiru however, was. She yawned and rubbed the sleep from her eyes, then got out of bed and brushed her long hair. Haruka crawled back under her covers and grunted. Michiru looked at the hurt Hotaru.   
  
"Come on sweetie, I guess papa doesn't want to come help us find a little kitten."  
  
She grabbed Hotaru's hand and led her out of the room. She smiled to herself. Even though Hotaru really believed that Haruka wasn't coming, Michiru knew better. She would come down right before they left.  
  
Michiru walked into the kitchen with Hotaru and led her to the table.  
  
"What would you like to eat honey?"  
  
Hotaru looked at the stairs and sighed. Then back to her mother she smiled and said "Waffles please." Michiru nodded and popped two waffles into the toaster, then made herself a cup of coffee.  
  
"So what are you going to name your kitten?"   
  
Hotaru smiled. "I'm not sure, I'll wait until I get and see what it looks like, then I'll name it." Michiru smiled. "Good idea."   
  
Just then they heard footsteps from the kitchen. Michiru's smile widened. Hotaru looked behind her excitedly. Haruka then walked in dressed in a pair of khaki pants and a blue polo shirt. Hotaru got up from her chair and ran into Haruka's waiting arms.  
  
"I knew you'd come." Hotaru beamed.   
  
Haruka bent down and picked her daughter up. "Of course I would."   
  
Michiru walked over to her family and hugged them both, then gave Haruka a kiss on the cheek.   
  
"Good morning." She said.   
"Morning." Haruka replied.  
  
They then walked over to the table while Michiru handed Hotaru her waffles. Haruka sat down at the table as well. Michiru walked over to the coffee machine and poured two cups of coffee. She then walked over to Haruka, handed her a cup, and sat down herself.  
  
After breakfast, they walked out to the garage and were on their way to the pet store. It wasn't that crowded, much to Haruka and Michiru's surprise. Hotaru pulled away from her parents' hands and ran over to the kitten cage. The couple immediately reached for the others' hand trying to fill the open void as they walked over to their daughter.  
  
It didn't take Hotaru long to find the perfect kitten for herself. It was the smallest of the litter, obviously the runt. It was a calico with a pink nose.  
  
"Oh, kawaii! I want this one!"  
  
Haruka and Michiru smiled at each other. The sales clerk came over to the family. "Do you need some help?"   
  
Haruka turned to him and smiled. "Yes, we would like to buy this kitten."   
  
"Sure thing, come this way please." After Haruka paid for the kitten (along with food and toys J) they placed it in a box, and headed home. Hotaru quietly talked to the little kitten in the box while her parents exchanged smiles on the way.  
  
When they got home, Hotaru went straight into the living room to let her new kitten out. Haruka and Michiru sat on the couch together, watching with interest. Hotaru opened the box and pulled the tiny kitten from it. It mewed as a pair of small arms rapped around it's tiny body.   
  
"What are you going to name it, Hotaru?" Michiru asked from the couch. Haruka smirked, "How about Yuuku." She received a glare from both her lover and daughter.  
  
"I was thinking maybe Naiya." Hotaru said while cradling her new kitten. "Because her eyes shine like diamonds." she continued.  
  
"Naiya," Michiru said while taking the tiny kitten into her arms. "I think it's a very pretty name."   
  
Haruka smiled while she scratched the kitten behind her ears. "Kawaii." she mused, then stood and handed Naiya back to Hotaru. "Come on princess, it's past your bed time."  
  
Hotaru took the kitten and stood. "Can she sleep with me?"   
  
Michiru stood as well. "Of course she can."   
Hotaru smiled and hugged both of her parents, then headed for bed. "Good night!" she called from the steps.   
  
"Good night Hotaru." they called after her. Haruka sighed as she sat back down and flipped on the television. Michiru sat down as well and cuddled up next to her lover.  
  
"What a day." Haruka sighed.   
  
"Mmm." Michiru sighed as well.   
  
"Are you tired?" Haruka asked after a while.  
  
Michiru looked up and smiled. "I dunno, it depends on what happens if I stay awake."   
  
Haruka smiled and stood, pulling Michiru up with her.  
  
"I'd rather show you than tell you." She then scooped Michiru up in her arms and carried her upstairs to their bedroom.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
The following morning, the sun was lightly shining through the curtains. Haruka woke up to find that she could neither see nor breathe. She panicked and bolted upright in bed. She looked around for a while until her eyes came into focus. She frowned when they finally did. Naiya was just recovering from being thrown from Haruka's face, to the end of the bed. Michiru was now awake and smiling.  
  
"I don't see whats so funny!" Haruka yelled.  
  
Michiru gently caressed Haruka's cheek before patting the sheets for Naiya to come to her. Naiya obeyed. Michiru gently scooped the tiny kitten into her arms and cradled it.  
  
"How can you possibly not like her, Haruka, she's so adorable!" Haruka grunted. "I would like her more if she didn't suffocate me while I'm sleeping!"  
  
Michiru smiled. "She didn't mean to and you know it."   
  
Haruka glared at the kitten as Michiru held it out to her. But her expression softened as she licked her on the nose. Haruka smiled and scratched Naiya behind the ears as she purred contently.   
  
"See? You couldn't hate her if you tried." Michiru said.  
  
Haruka sighed, then smiled. "How did she get in here anyway?"   
  
Michiru shrugged. "I don't know, maybe Hotaru left her door open."  
  
"Yeah, but we usually close ours." Haruka replied.   
  
"Not last night we didn't." Michiru replied slyly. Haruka blushed. "Well, since we're up, lets eat, I'm starving!" she said, changing the subject.  
  
"Aren't you always?" Michiru chided.  
  
Haruka just smiled as she placed Naiya onto the floor and got out of bed. Naiya immediately jumped back onto the bed. Haruka just shook her head as she headed for the shower.   
  
"Care to join me?" Haruka called behind her shoulder. Michiru smiled, but shook her head.   
  
"You go ahead, honey, Hotaru will be up soon and will probably be hungry." Haruka smiled back. "Party pooper." Michiru just shook her head as Haruka entered the bathroom and shut the door.   
  
She then went over to her closet to find something to wear. She finally settled on a light blue sundress with yellow flowers printed on it. After she got dressed, she headed downstairs to start cooking breakfast. While she was in the hall, Hotaru came out as well rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.   
  
Michiru smiled. "Ohayo hime-chan."   
  
"Ohayo Michiru-mama." Hotaru replied as she ran to greet her mother.  
  
"Are you hungry, sweetie?" Michiru asked. Hotaru nodded. "Come on then, lets go get something to eat." She replied.  
  
They then made their way downstairs. When they got to the kitchen, Hotaru took her seat at the kitchen table.   
  
"What would you like to eat?"   
  
"Waffles!" Michiru smiled. "How did I know?" While Michiru was preparing breakfast, Haruka emerged from the living room.  
  
"Haruka-papa!" Hotaru leaped from her seat and into her father's arms. "Ohayo hime-chan." Haruka replied.  
  
They then walked to the kitchen table where Michiru had layed out their breakfast. After breakfast, Hotaru ran up to her room to find Naiya. Haruka and Michiru went into the study room to practice their music together. Michiru gingerly walked over to her violin case and pulled out her violin. Haruka sat at her piano. They tuned up for a few minutes before starting. Haruka led, while a little later in the song, Michiru joined in. They both got so lost in their song, that they didn't hear Hotaru come in.   
  
"Haruka-papa, Michiru-mama! I cant find Naiya!"   
  
Michiru was the first to hear her so she quickly stopped what she was doing. Not until Michiru stopped playing, did Haruka notice that Hotaru was in the same room.   
  
"What's wrong hime-chan?" Michiru asked.   
  
"I can't find Naiya." she sniffed.   
  
Haruka smirked. "Did you look in our room, Hotaru?"   
  
Hotaru looked up at her father. "No, why would she be in there?" she asked.  
  
It was Michiru's turn to smile. "She woke us up this morning, that was the last place we saw her."   
  
Hotaru beamed. "Honto? I'll go check now!" With that she took off upstairs.  
Haruka and Michiru smiled at each other, then back to their playing.   
  
Hotaru peeked in her parents room, and walked over to their bed. When she lifted up the covers, she saw Naiya sleeping peacefully. Hotaru smiled and gently nudged the kitten to wake her up. Naiya blinked several times before looking up at Hotaru. She scooped her up in her arms and carried her out of her parents room, and down stairs.  
  
She was heading into the study room to tell Haruka and Michiru that she had found Naiya, but as she neared the doorway, she could tell by the intensity of their music, that they were right in the middle of a very loving song. So instead of bothering them, she held Naiya, and leaned against the door frame to listen.   
  
After a while, however, Naiya became very restless, lept out of Hotaru's arms, and walked up to where Haruka was playing. Haruka always played with her eyes closed, as did Michiru, so neither of them saw her.   
  
Naiya, jumped up onto the bench with Haruka, she didn't notice. She then pawed at her hands, she didn't notice. Finally, Naiya was getting tired of being ignored, so she lept right onto the keys, Haruka noticed.  
  
Michiru, shocked that Haruka had faltered, stopped playing as well. Haruka glared at the little kitten. Michiru couldn't help but giggle. Hotaru rushed over to Haruka and  
Naiya.  
"Gomen, Haruka-papa. I was listening to you play, and I guess Naiya got a little antsy." Hotaru apologized.  
  
Haruka's expression softened. "It's okay, hime-chan." Hotaru smiled, hugged Haruka, and headed out of the room with Naiya.  
  
Haruka shook her head, while Michiru placed her violin back in it's case. Haruka stared at her partner. "Your not going to play anymore?" she asked dissapointed.  
  
Michiru turned around. "I think we both know we're not going to get any further today."   
  
Haruka frowned, she really liked playing music with Michiru. "Ok then." she sighed as she stood up.  
  
Michiru walked over to her and held her hand. "How about we take Hotaru and her kitten to the park? Don't worry, we'll pick up where we left off later, I promise."  
  
Haruka smiled and nodded. One thing was for sure. Michiru never broke her promises.  
  
  
~The End~………for now…^_^*.   
I may decide to write a sequal to this sometime!!!  
Flames and comments are more than welcome. My e-mail   
is at the top, however if you don't want to go there I'll give it  
to you again, haruka710@aol.com. Once again, thanx for reading! ^_^ 


End file.
